pccdlibfandomcom-20200213-history
PCC Digital Library Wiki
Welcome to P.C.C.D.L.! Pasig Catholic College Digital Library (P.C.C.D.L.) is an experimental online database front that was and is developed by a team of dedicated students who aspire to integrate the school's research environment into the internet. This concept was benchmarked off the practices of other research schools and institutions, like the University of the Philippines and De La Salle University. This website is still under testing, and it is, by no means, a finished product. However, some functionalities are available for your utility. What can I do? As of now, you can browse through a meager selection of theses completed by PCCians in past semesters using the site's many navigational features. All of the content that you will see here were obtained from their original authors with permission. Frequently Asked Questions What is P.C.C.D.L.? P.C.C.D.L., to put it simply, is an online research library designed to contain academic materials written, conducted, and completed by Pasig Catholic College students. It is meant to collate information, preserve knowledge, and make local material easier to navigate and access as opposed to the school's current traditional way of storing them in the library. Will I see my thesis here? If the school decides to install this project into their current systems, then you most likely will. There will potentially be an arbitrary thesis extraction at the end of every semester so the administrators of this database can update it with the digital copy of your work. Does that mean anyone from around the world can have full access to my entire paper? Yes. What if I want to protect my content? The website also allows you to upload a mere preview of your thesis in lieu of your full documents. Should this project be adapted by the school, perhaps student research groups can be given a choice regarding this. A waiver system is particularly helpful in sorting which thesis is made fully available and which is not. What are those peculiar dark blue sections on the top and the bottom of the website that reads "Fandom," "Movies," "Games," etc.? And why are there so many unrelated ads? Due to the time constraints of our I.I.I. course, we were obliged to use a pre-existing platform for this database. We used Fandom, which is a free third-party website server engine that comes with a whole lot of technical flexibility, automative administrative controls, and more. To compensate for its online domain expenses, Fandom integrates its own interface on top of our website and runs ads. Unfortunately, we cannot do anything about the topic of the ads. The content of the ads Fandom runs is up to their own discretion as of the present. Where are all of the undergraduate and postgraduate theses? Unfortunately, we were not able to obtain any theses from our college and postgraduate peers. We tried contacting them through their CVs to the best of our abilities, but we received no responses. This also goes with roughly 75% of all Senior High theses, hence the scarce amount of content we have here. We pledged not to upload any content that we do not have permission for. Can this website be hacked and edited? This website is currently under heavy monitoring by its administrators, so it is extremely unlikely that unwarranted edits on any of the content posted here will be made. At the event that something like that does push through, the administrators can restore any content to their original states using a history-tracking system. As for any hacking probabilities, the website is protected by Fandom's own security measures, which are on-par with global standards in cyber security. If anything, the chances of a successful hack are lower than the probability of having content unnecessarily toyed with. You mentioned that you used a third-party engine for this database. How likely is it that Pasig Catholic College gets tied with legal issues? Extremely not likely. Below reads Fandom's terms of use on this, which you can read in full here: By submitting Content (including comments) to our discussion or chat forums, you grant us a royalty-free, perpetual, irrevocable, non-exclusive, unrestricted, worldwide license to reproduce, prepare derivative works, distribute copies, perform, or publicly display such Content (including comments) in any medium and for any purpose, including commercial purposes, and to authorize others to do so. You agree that you have the right to submit any Content (including comments) you post, and that such Content (including comments) does not violate the copyright, trademark, trade secret or any other personal or proprietary right of any other party. Rest assured that this information will be disseminated to students before they make their decision of whether they want to upload the full text of their thesis or just a preview. Additionally, the website is currently designated under the CC-BY-SA license, which you can read below: To grow the commons of free knowledge and free culture, all users editing or otherwise contributing to wikis that use the CC BY-SA license agree to grant broad permissions to the general public to re-distribute and re-use their contributions freely for any purpose, including commercial use, in accordance with the CC BY-SA license. Such use is allowed where attribution is given and the same freedom to re-use and re-distribute applies to any derivative works of the contributions. The full page of Fandom licensing can be accessed here.